Ces bons vieux proverbes
by BuBul
Summary: Nos grand-mères ne sont pas si 'séniles' que ça. Des proverbes , plein de sagesse populaire, sont le départ de petites histoires, illustrés par nos chers Gundam-boys... CHAPITRE 1 : Un tiens vaut mieux que 2 tu l'auras... Concerne Gboys : 4/3/2


Note de l'auteur : Bon, c'est pas aussi long que je l'aurais souhaité mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je me prends la tête dessus et je ne vois pas comment rallonger... De toute façon, je suis pas du tout du genre peplum.  
J'ai fait dans 'l'efficace', là.  
Spéciale dédicace à Kitty : "Encore DESOLEEEE pour le voyage à Disney !!!!!!!!!!!"

**Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras**

Lundi 25 Mai 209.  
Tout près de L4.  
Dans l'espace.

Il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.  
Trowa était un compagnon parfait... enfin presque.  
Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection, à l'époque.  
Mais...  
Ce n'était pas encore assez.

Quatre avait un défaut, qui ne concernait pas l'argent mais sa vie privée.  
On lui avait tellement rabâché qu'il ne méritait que le meilleur, le nec plus ultra que... le petit blond avait fini par en être persuadé lui même.  
Il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier dans ce domaine d'"avide".

A ce moment là, l'héritier Winner pensait que Trowa était 'bien'.  
Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait trouvé **mieux**.

Alors il avait largué le trapéziste... en plein air.

A bord de sa navette privée, Quatre avait expliqué à son compagnon totalement inexpressif, qu'il avait pris la décision de leur séparation.

Le violoniste sortit même de son étui tout un tas de bonnes raisons à cette rupture.  
Le genre de justifications que l'on sort plus pour parler pour ne rien dire que parce que ce sont de vraies explications.  
C'était le plus souvent, un plan stratégique pour lourder, pensait-on, en 'douceur', un assossement par 'armes lourdes' ; mais surtout pour empêcher l'autre (l'ex) d'en placer une ou pire d'exploser en sanglots.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout la réaction de Trowa.  
Le muet de service restait... muet.  
Indéchiffrable.

Quand le blond eu finit son speech, il se dit qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré et que Trowa et lui resterait sans aucun doute bons amis.  
Ça qui lui laissait une issue de secours dans le cas plus qu'incertain où il ne trouverait pas la perle rare.  
Il pourrait toujours se 'rabattre' sur cet 'ex' largué dans les règles de l'art de la diplomatie.

Mais ce cher ange, quelque peu concentré sur son nombril, n'avait pas dû interpréter ses paroles comme Trowa les avait entendu.  
Il découvrait celui qu'il pensait son âme soeur sous un autre jour.  
Une perspective bien plus sombre.

Trowa venait de tomber de haut.  
En fait, il était tellement 'sur le cul' qu'il en avait avalé sa langue.  
Il était coi.

S'il avait pu utiliser ses capacités linguistiques, il aurait demandé au petit blond d'arrêter de le prendre pour un con et de se fourrer sa "rupture d'un commun accord" là où le soleil ne brillait pas et où lui ne voudrait plus JAMAIS approcher.

'Petit trou du cul'.

Peut être qu'il lui aurait mis une beigne aussi... pour la peine.

xoxoxox

Une fois atterrit sur L4, Trowa avait pris ses cliques et ses claques et s'était barré sans un mot, sans un signe.  
Rien.  
Comme ce que Quatre représentait pour lui, maintenant.

xoxoxox

_A l'aéroport_

Dans une des salles d'attente de l'aéroport, il s'était effondré dans un siège inconfortable au possible.

Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas 'être bien' tout de suite.  
Le français était toujours dans un état second, comme anesthésié.  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

La vie qu'il s'était construite avec Quatre venait de s'écrouler comme un château de sable.  
Il était pourtant certain qu'ils l'avaient construit sur du solide, leur complicité, leur expériences avec les Gundams, les compromis que chacun avait acceptés.

Plus rien.  
La respiration lui paraissait laborieuse.

Et tout d'un coup... un sanglot.  
Puis des larmes.  
Et enfin, les hoquets douloureux que le trapéziste tentait de contrôler.

Les gens sont pour la plupart gênés.  
Certains le regardent avec pitié, d'autres avec malaise.  
Nombreux sont ceux à détourner les yeux.

Quelques uns vont même jusqu'à changer de place pour être plus loin.

Trowa sent une main caressée ses cheveux.  
Il relève la tête... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une petite fille d'environ sept ans.

Le français renifle piteusement.  
La gamine lui fait un sourire où il manque une dent avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue et de lui tendre une peluche qui a perdu toute apparence définie depuis longtemps.

"Tiens. J'te prête Crapouillou. Il me fait des câlins quand j'suis triste." , puis elle rajoute avec tout le sérieux qu'un petit de son âge peut rassembler : " 'Tention, hein. Faut m'le rend' après, sinon j'vais pas dormir et Papy Bri y va encore dire que j'suis une chieuse !"

Remarque qui arrache un tout petit sourire à Trowa.  
Le dit Papy Bri s'approche et lui tend un mouchoir.

"Ca va mieux, jeune homme ? Excusez-la, Fanny n'a jamais eu la langue dans sa poche."

La petite canaille regarde son grand-père comme s'il venait de sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui :

"Ben, naan ! Elle est pas dans ma poche, ma langue. Elle est dans ma bouche, Papyy !", couine t'elle, outrée.

Le vieil homme s'adresse à Trowa d'un air fatigué :

"C'est bien ce que je disais ", puis ajoute pour Fanny, en la tirant par sa natte : "Allez viens, mini hooligan. Et arrêtes de courir partout où j'te colle une laisse ! Parce qu'on va finir par la rater la navette pour L2 !"

"Papyy, j'suis pas un chien ! Lâche-moi ou j'te mords!"

"Plus tu grandis... et plus tu ressembles à ta grand mère..."

"Elle te mordait aussi Mami Na' ?", questionne la petite fille, les yeux brillant d'innocence.

Et le grand père éclate de rire.

xoxoxox

Ces deux étrangers avaient apportés une bouffée d'air aux poumons compressés de Trowa.  
Il avait besoin de bouger.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester sur cette satanée colonie.

Le clown triste se dirigea donc vers le comptoir des réservations.

"Un billet pour la prochaine navette qui décolle, s'il vous plaît."

L'hôtesse voyant le beau morceau en face d'elle, tente de flirter :

"Besoin de partir à l'aventure ?"

Seul un regard de poisson mort lui est adressé.

"D'accoorrd. Destination L2, alors. Départ dans 12 minutes."

Trowa paie, récupère ses billets et se casse après avoir murmurer un vague : "Merci".

L'hôtesse lui rend sa CB et un sourire commercial avant de s'occuper du client suivant.

xoxoxox

A bord de la navette, Trowa recroise ses 'bienfaiteurs'.

"Papy Bri, regarde ! C'est le Mr qui pleurait !"

Bien sûr, tout le monde a entendu la chipie et de ce fait, le dévisagent.

"Fanny ! Assieds-toi dans ton siège et arrêtes de sauter !" Et le grand père de se lamenter : "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu ?!"

La petite pile sous amphétamines continue son manège.

"Mais tu veux que je t'agrafe au fauteuil et que je te scotche la bouche ??!!"

"Espèce de méchant ! T'as pas l'droit ! J'vais appeler G-SOS Enfants battus. J'connais le numéro, hein. Tu veux que j'le dises ?"

"NAN ! Je voudrais que tu poses tes miches de rat sur la banquette et que tu joues à 'la Reine du Silence'... si tu en es capable ! Pour que je puisse me souvenir que tu es ma soit disant petite fille préférée et que l'envie de te tirer la tresse me passe !!"

La gamine s'assied lourdement sur son siège, croise les bras et détourne le visage après lui avoir tiré la langue.  
Le grand père lève les yeux au Ciel et marmonne dans un soupir : "Amen."

Trowa rejoint sa place dans l'indifférence générale après ce petit spectacle gratuit.

xoxoxox

Après avoir atteint l'espace, Trowa utilise un téléphone pour joindre sa 'destination'.

"Allo"

"Shit dude, l'ai deux heures du mat'... T'es qui ?

"Trowa"

"Tro? T'as la voix bizarre. Ça va pas ?" l'interlocuteur du français est désormais bel et bien réveillé.

"Non."

"J'peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Me laisser abuser de ton hospitalité pendant quelques temps."

"Of course"

"Merci"

"C'est normal, Tro. T'arrives quand ?"

"On a dépassé l'exosphère de L4."

"Ok. Email-moi ton heure d'arrivée."

"Pas la peine"

"Parce que t'as vraiment cru que j'te demandais ton avis ?!"

La réplique fait sourire le trapéziste.

"D'accord. Bonne nuit."

"Night, mate"

xoxoxox

Comme elle avait changé L-2, la miséreuse, la famélique L-2...  
C'est la pensée qui traverse Trowa dans le spatioport à son arrivée.  
Un complexe tout en transparence, tout en lumière.  
Les architectes avaient fait du bon boulot... L'ensemble ressemblait si peu à des bâtiments pour accueillir des voyageurs spatiaux.

C'était peut être dû à la fatigue mentale mais, étrangement, le français avait dormi comme une souche pendant le trajet.  
Il n'avait été réveillé qu'une demi-heure avant destination... par un nouveau 'sketch' de l'équipe  
Fanny-Papy Bri.  
C'est deux là étaient un petit groupe de comiques à eux seul.  
Ils avaient bien divertis toute la navette.  
Surtout quand le grand-père avait voulu que sa petit peste de petite fille se brosse les dents.  
Il avait dû la courser dans tout l'appareil avant de la chopper par le fond de son pantalon pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, tout en l'écoutant déblatérer tout ce que le petit monstre avait à dire sur sa manière de procéder... Elle parlait encore en s'exécutant, pâte à dentifrice plein la bouche.

Il plaignait le pauvre petit vieux.  
Elle avait l'air terrible cette gamine.

En tout cas, ils lui avaient bien changé les idées.

xoxoxox

Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il visitait L-2, Trowa se trouvait devant le petit kiosque à pâtisseries sur lequel Duo effectuait une razzia systématique à chaque visite.  
Il connaissait tout de la vie de la dame qui s'en occupait, d'ailleurs, ils s'appelaient par leur prénom respectif. Mais Duo avait refusé de la tutoyer. Et il y tenait tellement que Anelyse n'avait put que se plier à cette condition... question de respect le natté avait répondu... et ça ! Ça ne se discutait pas.

Sans prévenir, Trowa fut assailli par le mètre 70 de son ami. Il avait de la chance qu'il ait reconnu son parfum sinon... il aurait appris à voler sans aile le Duo.

"Duo" grogne t-il.

"Yeah Man ?"

"Si tu pouvais descendre, les trois quart du hall nous regarde."

"Laisses les donc faire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ont l'occasion de poser leurs yeux sur deux beaux gosses comme nous."

Malgré ses protestations, les bottes du natté retournent sur la terre ferme. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il relâche sa prise dite de la technique du koala.

Soupir exaspéré de la part de l'intéressé.  
Exaspération qui ne l'empêche pas de resserrer son étreinte.  
Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait reçu de la chaleur humaine.  
Duo n'avait jamais rechigné à démontrer son affection pendant les moments difficiles.  
Quatre... Quatre avait perdu beaucoup de tendresse dans ses gestes. Cela relevait plus de l'efficacité que l'expression d'un sentiment. Les câlins... semblet-il, dérivaient toujours vers une finalité 'charnelle'. Les petites caresses innocentes, les légers baisers, les regards 'chaleureux', se tenir tout simplement la main... toutes ces marques d'affection étaient une chose du passé.  
Le sexe devenait mécanique... ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ça...

Le français entame un mouvement de bercement.  
Il lâche un soupir et avec ce souffle... c'est comme si un poids glissait de ses épaules.  
Même dans ce statioport blindé, dans les bras de cette personne formidable... il se sent déjà plus léger.

Après un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, Duo se recule et l'examine avec un sérieux, peu souvent rencontré chez ce jeune homme à l'apparence de pitre.  
Une main s'élève vers son visage et il en trace les contours.  
Trowa en ferme les yeux et niche sa joue dans le creux de cette paume si douce et si tendre.

Et là...  
Le français a LE déclic.  
Une prise de conscience telle... qu'elle lui fait l'effet de recevoir un éclair de plein fouet.

Merde !!!

A CHAQUE fois qu'il s'était embrouillé avec Quatre... il avait accouru vers Duo.  
Duo qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts à CHAQUE fois.  
Et ça faisait 3 ans que ses aller-retours duraient.

Il l'avait aidé à panser ses 'blessures', avait pris soin de lui.  
Mais JAMAIS il n'avait dit un mot concernant sa relation avec le blond.  
Ni pour le pousser à retourner auprès de lui... ni pour lui conseiller de se séparer de lui...

Quand Trowa lui demandait ce qu'il devait faire, inévitablement, le natté lui répondait : 'Suis ton coeur, ne rationalise pas tes sentiments. Lui, il sait parfaitement ce que tu veux.'

Et comme un couillon, il avait fait exactement le contraire.  
Il avait bridé ses émotions et pensé rationnellement à la situation.

Ce qui expliquait qu'il venait, tout juste à l'instant, de comprendre cet invariable conseil.

La main droite de Trowa s'insinue sous la lourde tresse, l'autre glisse, comme une caresse, jusqu'à la hanche de son confident.

Et dans un mouvement naturel il penche la tête nattée en arrière.  
Et il profite de sa surprise pour l'embrasser comme son coeur a voulu qu'il le fasse depuis 3 longues années.

Et le baiser dure.  
Et Trowa se fait l'effet d'une midinette quand son coeur se met à palpiter.  
Et le coeur du français ne se sent plus aussi glacé qu'avant. Les 'vagues' de fièvre se succèdent, même.

Un simple échange de salive ne lui a jamais fait cet effet.  
Leur langue se caressent.  
Leurs lèvres sont léchées, mordillées, effleurées.  
Les mains se font douceur.  
Et les estomacs papillonnent.  
Les bouffées de chaleur se propagent.

Qu'ils sont doux les premiers instants d'un nouvel amour.

xoxoxox

En fond sonore, le français entends des sanglots.  
Après s'être décollé de cette bouche si tentante, Trowa s'aperçoit que c'est Anelyse qui larmoie dans son mouchoir, s'essuyant les yeux et se mouchant de manière très sonore.

Duo se retourne à son tour et glousse, frottant sa joue contre le pull de son 'lover'.

"Ben alors ma grande ?"

Nouveau reniflement bruyant.

" Oh ça va, hein ! Ça fait quand même 3 ans qu'il dure votre soap. J'en pouvais plus de savoir QUAND ce grand benêt allait se sortir la tête de son cu... euh col roulé pour voir la perle qu'il avait juste sous le nez !! Figurez-vous qu'il y avait de l'argent en jeu !!"

Lever de sourcils collégial.

"Un pari... vous m'en direz tant..." maugrée Duo.

"Ben oui ! Il me fallait au moins ça, pour me retenir de l'assommer à coup de macaron ce demeuré. Maintenant, c'est Martha qui l'a dans l'os. Je n'avais pas grand espoir de l'emporter mais je suis une romantique dans l'âme... et puis tout le monde était contre la grande andouille. Je risquais pas grand chose."

Duo était à présent vautrer sur son ami et étouffait ses rires contre le torse de ce dernier.  
Trowa avait sur le visage une expression un brin... pincée. Oui, quand même, ça faisait 3 fois qu'elle le traitait de débile.  
Bon, d'accord... Sur ce coup, il l'avait pas joué très vif... mais oh !

Le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est qu'en fait, tous les commerçants de ce hall avaient appris la version abrégée par Anelyse et qu'en les voyant à chaque rencontre... ils avaient finis par leur prêter attention.  
Résultat... Anelyse était une femme riche.  
Parce que leur relation les avaient tous tenus en haleine pendant 3 ans... et que tout le monde avaient finis par se désespérer pour eux.  
Sauf Anelyse, leur plus fervente supportrice.

Pour la peine, elle leur fit un paquet de petits douceurs et leur souhaita un bon séjour... avec un clin d'oeil, grand sourire libidineux à l'appui.

The End ?!


End file.
